sorrir
by Pandora Rosie Black Malfoy
Summary: "Mas não pense que eu desisti sem lutar porque eu lutei mais cheguei ao onde não tenho mais forças pra sorrir." Apos acordar no meio da noite, Lily Evans encontra um caderno no salão comunal e tenta descobrir quem é o autor da quelas palavras.


Sorrir?

Antes eu sorria pra tudo, ate eu perceber que eu estava enganando as pessoas e a mim mesmo. Hoje sorrio para coisas importantes, muitas vezes são coisas pequenas, mas sempre valem à pena. Hoje meu sorriso vale mil momentos e eu só sorrio parra pessoas que merecem ve-lo. E sinceramente não cansei de sorrir, eu cansei de me enganar, eu achava que se eu sorri se eu seria feliz. Eu cansei de mentir pra mim e pro mundo sorrindo pra dizer que estava bem quando não não desisti de sorrir, eu desisti de atuar.

Mas não pense que eu desisti sem lutar porque eu lutei mais cheguei ao onde não tenho mais forças pra sorrir.

Isso foi o que Lily Evans leu apos descer sem sono no meio da madruga e encontrou um caderno sem nome o Maximo que sabia era que o autor era um menino da grifinoria. Ela virou a pagina e continuou a ler

Com um olhar

Eu desistiria da eternidade para lhe tocar

Eu sei que de algum modo você consegue me sentir

Perto de ti

Você é o mais próximo que eu vou chegar do paraíso

É não quero ir para casa agora

Queria congelar nossos momentos

A única coisa que eu consigo respirar é sua vida

Cedo ou tarde tudo se acaba

Mas eu quero você aqui e agora

Não vou mostrar ao mundo quem eu sou

Pois sei que eles não entenderiam

Mas antes de tudo se acabe quero mostrar quem eu sou pra você

Quem eu realmente sou.

Com um olhar vou lhe mostrar

Como é minha vida

Com um olhar vou lhe

Mostrar meu coração

Com um olhar vou lhe

Mostar meus sonhos

E com esses olhos você ira ver

Quem eu sou

Com esses olhos você ira ver

Quem eu realmente sou

Cada medo

Cada sonho

Cada fraqueza

Cada pensamente

Você vai me ver.

Lily sabia que alguém devia estar com o coração aos pedaços para escrever assim, a cada palavra escrita Lily sentia a dor da pessoa, ela queria saber quem era. ela virou a pagina novamente e continuou a ler.

Você não sabe quem eu sou

E duvido que um dia você saiba

A mascara em meu rosto

Esta grudada em minha pele

Faz tanto tem que não sei mais como é estar sem ela

Como é estar sem esse peso em meu peito

E sem esse vazio dentro de mim

Quanto mais o tempo passa

Eu sinto minha alma escurecer

E sem que uma hora eu vá me afogar em escuridão

Sem nenhuma luz para me guiar.

Como alguém tão profundo estava escondido nos dormitórios da grifinoria e ela não sabia, ela precisava saber quem era o autor da aquelas palavra. poderia ser Lupin, o maroto monitor, mais Lupin jamais esconderia seus sentimentos decidiu continuar a ler.

Meu maior desejo esta em seus olhos

Minha perdição encontra-se em seu corpo

Minha felicidade encontra-se em seu sorriso

Minha dor em suas lagrimas

Meu caminho esta ao lado do seu

Meu coração encontra-se em suas mãos.

O garoto estava mesmo apaixonado, ela ariscaria dizer que o garoto estava amando.

Cada palavra dita por ti

Machuca-me e me cura

Ao mesmo tempo

Você não sabe quanto me machuca

A cada não dito e a cada palavra de ódio

Jogadas ao vento

E mesmo sabendo o quanto me machuca

É o único modo de ao menos ouvir sua voz

De te ter perto de mim

Mesmo que suas palavras me mutilam

Vale à pena, você esta perto de mim

E é isso que importa.

Lily já descobrira quem é o autor dessas palavras, pelo menos tinha uma suspeita, o garoto que atormentava seus sonhos nos últimos meses, James Potter. Ele a amava e ela não sabia,Quantas vezes ela o machucava e repelia e mesmo assim ele voltava e ficava ao seu sentiu lagrimas quentes descerem por seu rosto, machucara o garoto por quem estava apaixonada e ao menos sobra.

Dês do primeiro momento que te vi sabia que te amaria ate o final, sei que eu morreria por ti. E pode ter certeza que mesmo te amando silenciosamente por anos, cansei tinha que fazer você me ver e ao menos saber o que eu sinto por você. Sei que de algum modo você acredita em mim e sente o mesmo, mas você se faz de cega e burra, sendo que esta na sua cara o que você sente por mim.

Agora Lily estava chorando deliberadamente, como havia sido tão burra e cega, amava aquele maroto e o machucaram tentas vezes, ela não o merecia, mas faria de tudo para se redimir ou te-lo.

-Lily?- e ao se virar para ver quem a havia lhe chamado, deu de cara com o maroto de cabelos arrepiados que queria ver- você esta bem?-ele disse preocupado.

-James me desculpa-ela disse com um fiu de voz.

-pelo que?- ele perguntou confuso ela levantou o caderno para que ele entra-se no campo de visão do maroto, ele na mesma hora ficou pálido, ela se levantou e o abraçou

- me desculpa não sabia que tudo que eu te fazia te machucava tanto, me desculpa- ela dizia rápido.

-não foi nada-ele disse

- claro que foi eu me sinto horrível sabendo que eu machuquei alguém que eu amo e mal sabia.

-já disse Lily já foi-ele parou de falar e disse confuso- O que você disse?

-que você tinha razão - disse me rendendo- fui cega e burra por não ver que eu te amava dês do começo e fui mais burra por não ver que você se machucava quando eu falava que te odiava.

James sorriu e a beijou e com aquele beijo ela teve certeza que agora ela estava completa e amaria aquele maroto ate o final de suas vidas ou ate alem disso.


End file.
